ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Galvan
Plot We see a street. The camera is at waist height. We see someone on a motorbike who is getting chased by Police. The shot is now above the Police chasing this person on the Motorbike. The Motorbike stops, and gets separated from the person who is riding it. The person gets chucked on the floor. The Police stops and the Policemen get out of their vehicles and aim their guns at the person. Gravattack walks out from an alley. Gravattack: Wait, Garry Hilbert? Garry: And what! Gravattack: You work in a tech shop, why are you getting chased by the Police? Policeman 1: He store a bit of hardware from us. Gravattack: Oh I see. Now give it. Garry: No way! Do you know how valuable this is? Gravattack shakes Garry up and down with his gravity powers, which are holding him up. April and Jack appear. Something falls out of Garry's pocket and April catches it. April: What is this? Jack: A piece of Galvan Technology. Garry: Give it back. Gravattack lowers Garry onto the floor and the Police arrest him, take him to the car and drive off. One Policeman, Spencer, stays with the three of them. Gravattack hits the Ultimatrix symbol reverting back into Jon. Jon: So what are Police doing with Galvan technology? Spencer: Garry stole that from our police station, I'd like it back. April: Not till you tell us why you have Galvan tech. Jack: You answer us, you may get it back. Spencer: I'll get my force onto you and arrest the three of you, then see what the Queen says. Jon: Have fun with that. Her Majesty the Queen has appointed me the UK's protector. No police can keep me locked up. Spencer: Fine. Keep it. Jack: Just tell us who gave it to you. Spencer: Azmith? Jon: Azmuth? Spencer: Yeah that's it. April: We need to take it to him, being Galvan tech, it could be anything. Jon: Agreed. Ultimatrix, call Azmuth. Spencer: What about the tech? I told you who gave it to me. Jack: Go, we'll give it back if Azmuth tells the same story. Spencer then goes. Azmuth's hologram appears on the Ultimatrix. Azmuth (hologram): This better be good. Jon: Have you given any Galvan tech to the Police here on Earth in London? Azmuth (hologram): No I haven't why? April: We found someone with this. April shows Azmuth the piece of Galvan tech. Suddenly, Jon, April and Jack teleport and find themselves within Azmuth's lab. Azmuth is on a table. Azmuth: Let me see it properly. April hands Azmuth the Galvan tech. Jack: So this is Azmuth? Bit small. Jon: He is the one who created and gave me the Ultimatrix. He is also the smartest being in five galaxies. Azmuth has stopped examining it. He give it back to April who places it in her pocket. Jon: And? Azmuth: Its a piece from an Omnitrix. Did you lose a component? Jon: No. April: Could it be Gavin? Azmuth: Gavin? Why him? Jon: Have you checked where my old Omnitrix is placed? Azmuth: Yes. Jack: Well check again, Gavin has it. Azmuth pulls out a small device and presses a button. A screen appears in front of the four of them and the Omnitrix isn't there. Jack: See, you need to get your security checked. Azmuth: When did this happen? Jon: We found out about a month back when Gavin appeared again with Mystrix. Azmuth: And you never thought to tell me? April: I thought the smartest being in “5 galaxies” would be able to detect if an Omnitrix or a piece of equipment went missing. Azmuth: When do I have time? Jack: You must have security cameras at least. Azmuth: I do, and security programs. Jon: So why didn't the alarm go off when the Omnitrix got taken? April: Maybe time for Clockwork. They are now in a room where all the gadgets Azmuth has built are. Jon, April, Jack and Azmuth enter. Azmuth is on Jon's shoulder. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Clockwork. He uses his time powers and reverses time back by a month. We see a figure go towards the Omnitrix, and take it. The Ultimatrix times out and Clockwork reverts into Jon. April: I didn't get a good look at who that was. Jack: Neither did I. Azmuth: So this was wasted. We don't even-- Jon (cutting Azmuth off): Mystrix. April: Mystrix? An Anodite? Azmuth: How powerful is she? Jon: Very. She knows how to use her mana very well. Azmuth: And enough to get through the security beams and disable the cameras. An explosion is heard. Everyone heads outside. They see a building smoking but some Galvan's are already there putting it out. A Galvin, named Norly, goes up to Azmuth who is still on Jon's shoulder. Azmuth: Whats the report? Norly: First thinker, one of the hospital wings has gone up in flames but is being controlled. Azmuth: Anyone injured? Norly: No-one got hurt by the blast. Jon: Watch out! Jon picks up Norly and shoves April and Jack to the floor. A fireball comes down from the sky and lands where they all were. Gavin walks in. Jon: What do you want? Come to return the Omnitrix? Gavin: No. I'm here for Azmuth. April: Guess it's part of your master plan. Gavin: You could say that. Jack: I'm going to kill you Dad for killing Zoey! Jack turns into his Petrosapien form and goes to punch Gavin but Gavin picks Jack up and throws him into a building and the building falls on top of Jack. Jon gives Norly to April and then picks Azmuth up and give him to April. Jon: You three need to go to the defences. I don't think Gavin came alone. Azmuth: I agree. A'pril, Norly and Azmuth go. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Anargy. Gavin hits his Omnitrix and turns into Diamondhead.' Diamondhead (Gavin): You're going down! Anargy: Doubtful. Anargy fires some mana blasts at Diamondhead who blocks it. Diamondhead then fires some diamond projectiles towards Anargy who blocks them with his shield. They repeat their moves for a bit. Anargy: This isn't working. Gavin: You're not making a dent on me. Anargy: Maybe it's time for a new game plan. Anargy hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo lets out some screams damaging Diamondhead. Diamondhead hits his Omnitrix and turns into XLR8. He runs to Echo Echo, grabs him, runs up a building and smashes Echo Echo into the ground. Echo Echo: Ow. The Ultimatrix flashes making Echo Echo revert into Jon. XLR8, Gavin, doesn't do anything. Jon: Why aren't you attacking me? Jon activates the comms channel to April's phone. She picks up. Jon: Gavin isn't attacking me. He only counters my moves. He is definitely stalling. April (phone): Okay, we are near the main defence room. Jon ends the communication with April and XLR8 (Gavin) laughs. Jon: Why are you laughing? XLR8 (Gavin): Because you are meant to be a threat yet you can't figure it out. An explosion happens. XLR8 reverts back to Gavin. Gavin: That's my cue to leave. I've distracted you long enough. Go and see your sister and Azmuth. They're probably dead. Gavin teleports away. Jack moves the rubble away which was trapping him, gets up and hold his head. Jack: What happened? Jon: Gavin was a distraction. We need to go over there, April is apparently over there. (Points) Jack: It's probably a trap. What would Gavin be up to? Being here alone, I don't get it. Jon: Unless he's not. What if Mystrix is here. Lets go. Jon and Jack run towards the smoke. When they enter the building, April, Azmuth and Norly are nowhere to be found. Jack realises that this is a trap, nods at Jon then runs out. Mystrix appears. Mystrix: Was he scared? And I thought he would have some guts. Jon: You're the one with no guts. Mystrix fires some mana blasts at Jon, he dodges and slams the Ultimatrix down and turns into Chuck It. More mana blasts come towards Chuck It who eats them all. Mystrix: What? That's cheating! Chuck It: Don't you know your enemy? Chuck It fires a big acid ball at Mystrix who tries to put up a mana shield but fails and gets hit. She is now unconscious. A portal appears above her and a hand reaches out and grabs her. A concussion grenade gets dropped from the portal and explodes making Chuck It cough and fall down getting knocked out. April, Norly and Azmuth enter. They are shocked to see Chuck It down. April: Is he okay? Azmuth: I'll assess him at my lab. Some Galvan come in and pick Chuck It up on a stretcher. The scene goes to Azmuth's lab. Jack enters. Chuck It is on a table. April is standing next to the table, Jack goes over to her. Jack: What happened? April: No idea, we found him like this. Jack: Is he okay? Azmuth checks Chuck It over. Azmuth: Jon is going to be fine, he is just knocked out. Norly: First thinker, reports in saying that all fires have been put out. Azmuth: That's good. Jack takes a small computer device out of his pocket and gives it to Azmuth. Azmuth: What's this? Jack: I found it near where some spaceship marks where. Azmuth gives it to Norly. Azmuth: Analyse it. I want to know what is on it. Norly leaves. The Ultimatrix flashes and Chuck It reverts into Jon, who then opens his eyes and sits up on the table. Jon: Ugh, what happened? April: We found you on the floor knocked out as Chuck It. Jon: Now I remember. Mystrix was knocked out and someone took her away in a portal. Then a concussion grenade came out of the portal. Find anything Jack? Jack: A bit of computer software which I gave to Azmuth. Norly enters with a list showing what was on the device. Azmuth: Um, not good. April: What? Azmuth: They planned to take several components which can stabilise a time ray. One which can accelerate someone or some things time line. Jon: Gross. And were they taken? Norly: I've checked and unfortunately yes. Azmuth: Who ever them two are working for, they are building something dangerous. Jon: The same danger which is coming to Earth? Azmuth: No a different one. Now off you go home. Jack: We can't, we don't have a ship, you teleported us here. Azmuth presses a button on his computer. Jack, Jon and April teleport away and end up at Jon and April's house in the front room. They all land on the sofa. Jack gets up. Jack: Want a Chinese? Jon: You paying? Jack walks out of the house. April: I can't help but wonder what Gavin and Mystrix were up to today. Jon: Same, I'm just wondering who it is they are helping. END OF EPISODE, REST TO BE EDITED LATER Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures